


Companions

by crownprince



Category: Super Lovers
Genre: Age Difference, Brother Complex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownprince/pseuds/crownprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter walks with promises of warm hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! First Super Lovers fanfiction. First fanfiction in a long time. It's just a short little piece, but I hope it's all right!

Winters were too cold for Haru’s liking. Although, complaining wouldn’t do him any good; winters in Canada were far worse than the winters in Tokyo. Ren never seemed to mind as much.

Sometimes Haru wished he could be more like Ren in that respect.

So here he was, all bundled up and ready to face the chilling winter wind, Haru figured walking to the grocery store would be less troublesome. Sure he’d have to carry the bags back but he was only going for a few things anyways. Everything else was ready for the Christmas season (and Ren’s birthday!) but Aki forgot a few last minute items. To save everyone else the hassle, Haru figured that he’d be fine going by himself.

“Where are you going?”

Haru turned around to find himself face to face with the youngest in his family. Ren was already in his pajamas, clearly ready for bed, with a glass of water in his hand. “Why are you going out this late?”

“I’m just going out to the grocery store to pick up some things Aki forgot. I won’t be long.” Haru bent down to press a kiss to Ren’s forehead. “You don’t have to wait up for me, all right?”

Ren’s expression remained unchanging, “Wait.” Haru raised a brow as Ren walked back to the kitchen, and then returned, putting his jacket and boots on swiftly. “Okay.”

The eldest chuckled to himself and offered his hand to the smaller boy. “I’m glad to be in your company this evening.”

He accepted the hand without another word and led Haru out the door. “What do you need to get?” His hands were already shaking. Whether he minded the cold or not, Ren would never speak up about his discomfort.

“Just some candles and strawberries for your cake! It’ll taste good, I promise.” Haru slipped his hand, with Ren’s attached, into his pocket to keep him a little warmer. He felt Ren walk a little closer. He smiled to himself. “Do we need to get some whipped cream too? But you’d have to be careful. Last time you got whipped cream all over your face.”

“That’s because you sprayed the can in my face.”

“Yeah, but you liked it when I licked it off your face.” Haru laughed softly.

“You’re a pervert,” was Ren’s typical response. Just for that, he squeezed Haru’s hand, but not too tightly.

Haru returned the gesture, glad that Ren’s hand was feeling a little warmer. He glanced down at his little brother, before giving his cheek a light peck. “You didn’t have to come out in the cold with me, you know. I’m old enough to go to the grocery by myself.”

“I figured you would like the company. Besides, it’s not like I’d be able to sleep without you there.”

He was too right. “True enough. How about I make us some hot chocolate when we get back, and then we can sleep?” Haru’s smiles were gentle, just as Ren’s little kisses. Ren’s dark hair tickled his nose. “You’re way too cute, Ren.”

“Shut up.”

“I love you too!”


End file.
